New Hero Rises
by jangoman1579
Summary: Project Shadow wasn't the only secret project to be made. When the ARK was attacked by G.U.N. soldiers, one scientist managed to escape and made it back to earth. He formed a secret base away from civilization where he began to work on a new project. Shadow would be the ultimate lifeform and he would be his match. The man would create a new savior to stand beside him.


**(Hello, and yes, I know, this isn't a Naruto story. This isn't a new chapter for any of my Naruto stories. I have not abandoned any of them. I just decided to write something different to fresh up my mind. I've been busy with College, Work, and trying to pay some bills including an Emergency Room one. I'm fine. To let you all know I am, in fact, working on the next chapter of **_**RotIK**_** right now. I just wanted to write this since it's been one of the stories, I said I would do on my page and I felt like trying to pump something out to get back in the flow of writing. Do read this one since there isn't any crossover with this story and it is purely Sonic and OC creations of my own. Hope you enjoy this and do read the second AU down at the bottom.) **

**Awakening**

Everything was quiet.

Darkness shrouded the room with only a little illumination coming from a large monitor at the far wall. Words blinked on the black screen in a bright yellow color. Along with the words blinking came the sound of machinery coming to life. The words written spoke simply: Wake Up Protocol Activated…

The darkened room began to light up to show a small abandon laboratory. Paper was left unattended on the computer desk. There was a certain smell of expired coffee that was lingering in the air. A dirty lab coat with rips and tears was hanging over a chair that was a foot away from the desk and computer. The large monitor that hung on the wall was easily fifty to sixty inches in length. The words that were blinking had stop and the screen went blank. It was only less than a minute before long lines of code began moving through the screen with the sound of the surrounding machinery in the lab activating once more. How long since this was used could be anyone's guess but each piece of equipment inside was working properly. Including the large cylinder in the middle of the room. There was liquid inside that could be seen through the glass on the front. The was a shadow of a figure could be seen inside floating within the liquid.

Steam began to spray out as the machine began draining the liquid from the inside. As the liquid drained the features could be made out more clearly. It was obvious the person wasn't human. They stood at 100 cm (3'3") in height. By the look of their figure, it would be wise to assume they were male. He had dark grey fur over his body with quills that curved upward on his head with some of the quills being a silver color to mismatch the dark grey. He had a light tan skin that went from his shoulder to hands, part of his face where his mouth his, and a patch at his stomach. As the male who somewhat resembled an anthropomorphic hedgehog stood up, he groaned while placing his hand to his head. He blinked open his eyes, which were a dark blue color, before slowly standing up. His gaze scoured the lab before seeing the computer monitor blinking words. They read: Project Hunter Awakened… Welcome back Jango.

"J… Jango. That's… my name. Where am I?" His voice was slightly raspy he noticed. He couldn't remember much as he had no idea how long he's been here asleep. Walking towards the computer slowly before focusing on the lab coat that was on the chair nearby. Blinking he clutched his head as a memory came forth to his mind.

He could see a young to middle age looking doctor or scientist walking around the lab with various papers in his hands. The man was talking to a floating robot assistant that didn't speak but made elaborate beeps. The scientist seemed to understand these beeps rather well. Jango then saw the man turn his head to his containment machine before looking him in the eyes. They kept each other's gaze for a second before the man went back to his computer. Then, Jango's eyes began to close again.

Shaking his head, the grey hedgehog looked toward the computer and saw a new message on the screen. "Video Letter? Guess it can't hurt to play it." Moving closer to the computer he pressed a few keys and got the video to play while quietly being surprised that he knew how to do that. A video popped up with a man with shaggy white hair, oval glasses, wrinkles and crow lines all over his face, and he had a mole at the bottom of his chin.

"_Good morning or afternoon. If you are listening to this then you've awakened successfully without any problems. I suppose I should introduce myself officially. My name is Dr. Agon. You, by now, should know that you are Jango. Jango the Hedgehog. I am your creator, well, partially your creator. I had help in making you. I guess the best thing is to start from the beginning."_ Agon took his glasses off before rubbing his eyes. Leaning back in his chair he sighed lightly before looking back towards the camera. _"54 years ago, there was a project known as Project Shadow…"_ And thus, Dr. Agon began telling Jango the story of the _"Ultimate Lifeform"_ known as Shadow the Hedgehog. How he was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik with the help of an alien life form known as Black Doom. He told him about how the doctor made a deal with Black Doom for his research and his plan for the future in keeping the world safe. He then went on to explain about how GUN came in and began killing everyone on the Ark, even the Doctor's granddaughter Maria. Hearing this made him angry at such ignorance and uncaring of life.

Dr. Agon then went on to talk and show him events revolving around Shadow and others like him. From a blue, fast running Hedgehog by the name of Sonic. To a pyromancer cat named Blaze from a different time/dimension.

"_And then the Invasion of the Black Arms came 4 years ago. I watched everything from here in this laboratory. Powerless to help. I wanted to release you but you were simply not ready yet. As I watched everything that happened with Shadow and the Black Arms army, I realized something. You are similar to Shadow in your abilities, despite you not needing or having his hover shoes. But there was something that Shadow had that you didn't. The DNA of Doom running through his veins and making him at times stronger than Sonic. I knew you weren't complete because you needed something else to stabilize your DNA and chaos abilities inside you. Sadly, I couldn't get a hold of one of the Chaos Emeralds because of everything that was happening."_ Jango then watched as the old doctor leaned forward the camera and swallowed his saliva nervously. _"But then I found something new. Something possibly more… dangerous."_

An image appeared on the screen of an old stone slab that had markings on it of a spiked spiral. Another image came up with a choppy video recording of dark energy flowing around the slab with the robots trying to transport it being affected and breaking down. There was a new video showing a wall with the same spiked spiral and words written in another language, which he identified as Egyptian. Another surprise he found out about himself as he was able to understand the words being said, at least a good bit of it.

"_During an exhibition trip underground, I was looking for some raw and rare materials that I could use for my research and to possible sell through certain channels in order to gain more funds. We found a cavern during the digging and came across this wall with the symbol you see now. I had one of my robots translate the writing and what it said intrigued me. "Through the dark of the night, I hunt. Through the shadows of life, I prevail. Darkness consumes. Darkness takes over. Only he who conquers his own darkness can truly be one with the shadows. He who hunts as one with darkness is The Ultimate Hunter." I, at the time, didn't know what any of this meant, but through time and study I figured out what the stone slab was. A source of dark power that can course through any person they find worthy of becoming this Ultimate Hunter. While at first, I didn't believe it, I soon realized that the darkness had some sort of symbiotic relationship with its host. This power would be the best thing to make sure you stabilized and survived the coming years."_ The good doctor soon began coughing some before covering his mouth with a handkerchief. There was blood on it and the man was looking weaker by the second as the video continued to play.

"_Cursed body failing at such an age. Now, I found a way to imbue the essence of this dark power inside you. The only problem was your constant power surge during the process. If it weren't for the fact, I created this place to be totally off the grid and reliant on my own power source through various generators, I have no doubt that GUN or some other organization would have found me and tried to make a repeat of the ARK here. But the bonding was a success."_ He sighed before leaning back in his chair and looked at the camera. Jango felt like he was staring straight into his eyes. He could tell the doctor was really reaching his last legs. _"You are to be an extra savory to this world Jango. While the world is currently in a better state after the invasion and the few conflicts with various individuals. There are still forces out there ready to be unleashed upon us and those on the outside will need your help. Do an old man a favor and become a protector of the innocent and save many lives. You were and are my greatest creation. You have no equal beyond your "Brother" Shadow. You'll find everything you'll need in the hallway that leads out of the lab to my room. Then you can make your way to the outside world. If I'm not mistaken, the island I chose should be off the coast of Japan."_ Dr. Agon soon began coughing again with one of his robotic assistants coming to help him up and to his room. The video ended there and Jango was left to stare at the screen before sitting down in the chair.

This was a lot to take in at the moment. He was created to be equal to Shadow the Hedgehog and be another protector of this world of theirs. Then with this power, he said he found, despite what the doc said, he couldn't actually feel anything related to it. He felt what he assumed was chaos energy, a source of inner power related to the Chaos Emeralds, but that wasn't much inside of him. At most he could probably use a short-range Chaos Control and he wasn't even sure if he actually could do it in the first place. Shaking his head lightly he stood up before making his way in the direction the doc said his room would be in. As he walked, he noticed that this whole place was empty and that there really only seemed to be the power for the computer, which seemed to operate a good couple of equipment in the lab area; the lights, and the automatic doors.

Entering the room, he saw a containment package that had several items inside. There was a blue shirt with long grey sleeves, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and dark blue cargo pants that had a hole in the back for his tail. He could also see a pair of dark blue and black sneakers that almost looked a bit like Sonic's and some of Shadow's design. It didn't take him long to release them from the containment which was most likely to keep them fresh over the years and not have any aging damage from time. Placing each item on he realized the doctor must have made them fit perfectly since there was no discomfort from any of it. There was also a note on the inside. Picking it up he read it and couldn't help but smirk and chuckle a little.

_Dear Jango,_

_I hope you like the clothes I got you. Despite the other hedgehogs currently living in this world, I don't find it odd for you to have clothes on. I mean if Amy Rose can wear clothes then Sonic or Shadow could have something on besides just their shoes and gloves. It is also more convenient for you to carry stuff in your pockets, like say, a combat knife. While you are programmed to be proficient in CQC it doesn't hurt to have something as back up. And while what I just said is true, you should also look into finding an official style to fight with. Become your own being in this world and not just what I created and programmed in your head. Live long Jango._

_Sincerely, Dr. Agon._

Jango smiled and wished he could have had the chance to meet the doc officially in life. They could have done great things together. Doesn't matter at this point though, he would do his best to make the man, who is basically his father, proud of him and uphold his wishes. Looking back to the package he saw the combat knife that he had mentioned inside and pulled it out. In a flash, there seemed to be information that popped to the forefront of his mind as he appraised the weapon. It was a Gerber 22-01874 Mark II with a double serrated blade and aluminum handle. The blade was 6.5" in length with the overall length being 12.75". He would estimate that the whole thing weighed about eight ounces. The blade was made of stainless steel and, with an experimental cut on the letter, was sharpened to the max.

He hummed lightly before folding the letter up and placed it in his back pocket before flipping the blade around in his hand. Knowledge of how to handle the knife came to him and he began performing expertly placed strikes on an invisible opponent while flipping the knife in the air to catch in his other hand to make another strike. Moving back to standing straight he looked over the knife and smiled. Looking inside the package again he found a sheath for the knife and placed it inside before attaching the sheath to his pants thanks to an attachment on it that allowed for it click onto his pants. Looking around the room he wondered if he could use this whole place as his own little HQ for a while until he figured out where in life he should go. The doc did say he should be off the coast near Japan. If was going to make this place his own little headquarter then he should try to find out about the power source this place takes and what would be needed to get it back in 100% working compacity.

**(1.5 Hours later)**

Jango sighed to himself as he just finished exploring the base and realized it was underground on a small island that wasn't under any satellites for the moment. He found an area in the base that was a specially made farm to allow the plants grown here to survive in such a climate without needing much sun. Doctor Agon apparently had a system in place to gather natural energy from the sun with solar panels and had a way to redirect it into the small greenhouse and produce UV rays that acted as the sun and would allow the plants to get the nutrients they needed beyond being regularly watered. Least he found out how he was surviving down here for so long. That and the occasional fish his robotic helpers caught for him helped give him all the nutrients he needed to live down here.

The generator was, in fewer words, shot to hell. He needed several parts to get it back to working properly. Since this place used solar energy and water turbines below to generate power, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone picking him up on any kind of local power radar. At least he hoped so for the meantime. He made a list of what parts he would need, while silently thanking the doctor for all the information he placed in his head, though it would take some getting used to thinking he didn't know anything about something and then the information would just pop up in his head. Looking back over the list while making his way through the base he sighed as he wasn't sure how he was going to get these parts. He needed a new exhaust for the cooling systems so the generator didn't overheat, a new alternator for the energy conversion, and then a new engine since the old one in there has rusted over. Well, most of the generator itself had rusted over but not to the point that most of it didn't work. Just some of the more important parts.

Which was highly annoying to him.

Shrugging off his annoyance he decided he may as well make his first steps out into the real world. He couldn't fix this place up if he stayed inside here. Folding his list, he placed it in his pocket before making his way to the outside using an elevator shaft that lead up into a cave. Walking through the hidden hallway that he was in he pressed a button that caused the fake boulder out front to move and allow him to exit. Walking through the cave with a flashlight he brought along he made it to the mouth of the cave and looked on to the outside world. Blinking to allow his eyes adjust to the new natural lighting he realized that it was sometime in the afternoon that he woke up. From the position of the sun he would assume it was 1500 or in civilian terms, 3pm.

Walking over to the beach part of the island he looked out and could barely make out Japan's coast. Now came one problem. How exactly was he supposed to get there? He was sure if he even could use Chaos Control, that he wouldn't be able to make it all the way there. And since he needed to power up the generator, he couldn't use any vehicles that were in the base since they always got recharged by the made from the generator. Crossing his arms over his chest he walked back and forth on the sandy shore of his island. Thinking of how he could get across. It was when he looked back at the ocean that his mind was assaulted with images of Sonic and Shadow running across water with high speed. Sonic being from just his pure natural speed and Shadow being his own speed plus his hover shoes keeping him above the water.

Blinking he looked down to his shoe covered feet and scratched his head. Could he really be like them and run across this and make it to the shore of Japan? Looking from his shoes back to the water of the sea he shrugged before going to the other side of the island. _'If I'm going to try this then I should at least get a running start from a fair distance. This way I could build up the speed and possibly begin running fast enough to stay up.'_ Nodding to himself he began doing a few stretches before turning and getting into a runner's stance. Narrowing his eyes to the sea ahead he took a deep breath before running as fast as he could.

He ran far on the island's grassy plain before hitting the sand. Getting closer to the water he tried pushing himself more before hitting the water. Looking down he was surprised that he was actually on the surface of it before he tripped from his distraction and took a dive into the clear water. Breaking the surface and coughing up the water that had went into his mouth he shook his head and glared forward. He could do this, he just needed to try again. Making his way back to the beach side he started up his sprint again and decided to try and run faster from the start. He moved from the tree lines on the island to the sea before running across the water and then falling in.

'_Almost. I just need to be faster and focus.'_ He tried again. And again. Each time he only made it about ten feet before falling in. He growled in anger before setting up again and this time went further into the small forest of the island and looked forward with determination shining in his eyes. He tensed his body and got in position to run. His dark blue eyes began to shine more and his adrenaline was pumping faster through him. His focus was there and with one starter step he blasted off through the trees. A dust trail followed him as he began running from the forest and to the shore of the island in less than half a minute.

Water splashed and waves were made as Jango was cutting through the water running at speeds close to both Sonic and Shadow. It was around half an hour at minimum when he saw a beachfront with several people being in the water or on the sandy shore. People were starting to notice the incoming hedgehog but to them it was just something coming extremely fast to the shore and it was freaking them out. Everyone began running back to the beach and move out the way as he ran past those that were still in the water and hit the beach before skidding to a stop with sand and wind coming up making people cover their face.

Jango took a look around him and then back to sea. He chuckled before laughing happily as he made it to land from his little island all the way to the country of Japan. People around looked curiously on at the laughing hedgehog with surprise at seeing him there. There were few there that were scared, since they never seen such a being like him before, and then there was a few who instantly remembered some others that looked a little like him.

"I can't believe I did it. That was amazing. I wonder how fast I am compared to those two?" he asked himself while looking around at those on the beach and noticed a lot of attention was on him. Feeling a bit awkward at so much attention that he was new to, he decided he should get off the beach before anyone else puts their attention on him. As he moved from the beach to some stairs, he began looking at the place he found himself at. It seems this was a type of resort. He could see what he was assuming was the hotel that the guest would stay at. Moving along the sidewalk and looking around he wondered exactly how he was supposed to get all he needed.

'_Ah piss, my list and the letter!'_ Quickly moving to his pants pocket, he pulled out his list and saw the paper was all soggy and was tearing. The ink on it was barely readable and he wasn't able to distinguish any of the letters from each other. Sighing he saw a trash can and tossed the paper inside it before looking at the letter. Instead of seeing it in the same condition it was actually still in good condition, ink and all still the same. _'Did he have some kind of water-resistant paper and ink? Wish I knew if did and where it was.'_

Shrugging his shoulders, he folded the letter up and placed it back in his back pocket. He supposes he didn't really need the list much. He could remember at least two of the items he knew he needed. Though, of course, how could he get said items when one, he doesn't know exactly where he is. And two, he has no funds to purchase such items. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot while thinking of what to do. Though, his thoughts on the situation ended when his left ear twitch from hearing the sounds of sirens. Looking up he saw two cop cars making their way down the street fast. Narrowing his eyes, he decided he could handle his situation later. Whatever was happening right now he wanted to see if he could help in any way he can. Rolling his shoulders, he sprinted off to catch up with the police cars.

'_Time to truly test my capabilities.'_ He picked up the pace and was soon running close behind both cop cars. Many who caught sight of him could only gasp at seeing him running at such speeds. A few tourists could only think of one or two others that were known to be capable of doing this.

**(G.U.N. main Headquarters)**

"Sir." One of the soldiers that was on one of many computer consoles with their own screens that could also be connected to the large one in front of them spoke out to the commander. The commander was old looking man, about 50 years in age. He stood around 177 cm in height (5'8") with grey hair. He was Caucasian and had a slight tan to his skin. The man seemed to always have a serious look to his face as he walked over to the railing from his command chair in the large room. Looking down at the one who called him he saw the soldier turn back and type a few things on his console. "You may find this interesting to look at."

On the big screen everyone watched a video recording of a supermarket robbing heist. From the sound of the people panicking and the words being said through the video, this was in Japan. The video was shaky, taken on someone's phone. So far, the commander hadn't seen anything interesting beyond just a bunch of teenage thugs who were trying to steal cash from all the cash registers. When he was going to make a comment about the soldier wasting his time, he saw movement. _Fast movement_. The figure moved at a speed that normal humans couldn't perform. He watched as the person recording grew a little braver and stood up to watch what was happening.

"Hold that image!" The commander shouted as the soldier went to work and got the video to pause at just the right time. He then went to enhance the image and refine it so they could get a clear look. As the pixelated image cleared up, they could all see the form of a grey hedgehog with quills that spiked up at the back of his head kicking one of the thugs in the face. Narrowing his eyes, he motioned for the soldier to continue the video. As the video played, they watch this unknown hedgehog easily moving through the small group and taking them out with moves that showed he was partially trained well in CQC. One of the remaining teens grabbed a young lady who was hiding behind a box before holding her hostage with his pistol aimed at her head.

"_Anata ga kusofurīku o shinaide kudasai, samonakereba meinu wa sore o emasu! (Stay back you fucking freak or the bitch gets it!)" 'Times like this I wish I could speak multiple languages.'_ The commander thought as they listened to the video more. They watch the unknown hedgehog stand there while glaring at the pathetic scumbag. Then he spoke back to the thug surprising some, including the commander, that he knew how to speak Japanese.

"_Anata ga sono hikigane o hikou to shita shunkan ni, watashi wa anata o owara semasu. (The moment you try to pull that trigger, I will end you."_ They watched the hedgehog make slow steps forward making the scumbag sweat nervously. His hand was shaking slightly and he was looking in every direction. Those in the room could see that he was surrounded by the local authorities and the hedgehog was still making slow steps forward.

"_Anata no otoko o fakku! Watashi wa ikutsu ka no furīku matawa korera no kuso buta ni yotte kakō shite imasen! (Fuck you man! I am not going down by some freak or these fucking pigs!)" _He shouted before aiming his gun away from the woman and toward the dark grey hedgehog. That was he needed as they watch the hedgehog move faster than the thug could keep up. He shot and didn't even come close to hitting him before the hedgehog showed up in his face with his fist connecting with the man's jaw. Spinning around he kicked the man in the neck making him choke. He instinctively moved his hands to hold his throat while also letting the woman run away from him. The hedgehog then landed on the ground and knocked the guy's legs from under him before jumping, flipping, and landing an axe kick to his chest causing the man to lose his breath and lay on the ground in pain.

Seeing as all attackers were unconscious or in unmoving pain groaning and moaning, the civilians around stood up and began clapping and cheering. The police came forth and began hand cuffing each individual. One of them walked over the hedgehog before moving to shake his hand. The hedgehog looked a little surprise before shaking the man's hand back.

"When was this recorded?" The commander said while looking intensely at the video as some of the civilians walked up to the hedgehog to thank him. One of the soldiers at the consoles was typing away before seeing the timestamp of the video.

"Taken at 1630 from the supermarket Super Center Leo Brow." The soldier responded while the Commander rubbed his chin and began going through some things in his head. Whoever this new hedgehog was, they would need someone to go in and speak to him. See what they could find out about him and where he came from. He would send Shadow, but he was currently on his own solo mission in New York. Sighing he rubbed his eyes before running his hand down his face.

He needed more sleep than he was getting.

"Contact Rouge. Whatever she may be doing, tell her to drop it and come in. She's going on a search mission to find this hedgehog and get us some answers."

"Yes, commander." Everyone said while the commander went back to his seat and contemplated the best way to go about this. Hopefully this hedgehog will comply and doesn't have some sort of unknown agenda. He didn't need this one to surprise him with attacking or robbing places for artifacts or items or trying to start another cursed war. Whatever the hedgehog was up to, he would find out and get all information about him.

'_The world keeps throwing out surprises. And I hate surprises.'_

**(Hope you all enjoyed this. I know it isn't that long nor Naruto related like I said before, but I just needed something quick and different to put out before focusing back on writing the chapter for **_**RotIK**_**. Like I said before I've been terribly busy with school, work, and hospital bills. The next chapter to **_**RotIK**_** will be a long one and I mean like double the length a usually do. So, when you do see that chapter posted, expect it to be a long good read. **

**Now, onto somethings about this story. 1) I am mostly going off from the video games and the Sonic X TV show. I will use a couple of things from the comics to spice this story up but for the most part this will mainly be original and my own take on things. 2) When I said I will mostly go off from the video games, I mean almost all the Sonic video games will make an appearance or have mentions in this. Considering that in this story the timeline is around 2 and a half years after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog. Events from the DS game Sonic Rush will be mentioned in my own way of integrating that story into this one. 3) Jango the Hedgehog is, in fact, not a self-insert character. Completely originally character that I made a long while back even before I made this account with this name attached. You can see what he looks like here on my DeviantArt page kingdice20/art/Jango-The-Hedgehog-761716902 kingdice20/art/New-Jango-Z-Revamped-497615565 . I do plan on redrawing him better since I don't like how that came out. It's good but it can be better. Definitely prefer the pixel version of him that a friend did for me. 4) If you want to see more mobians (anyone anthropomorphic animals from sonic both canon and ocs) then leave a review about who and if you have an idea for a future pairing then also leave that. **

**Jangoman, signing out!)**


End file.
